


Deception

by RavenValentino



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom, Fanfic - Fandom
Genre: CrimsonPeak, Fanfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: A young woman married to Alan McMichael suffers a terrible tragedy, but Thomas Sharp wishes to make it up to them by inviting them both to his home in Cumberland, to Allerdale hall in Crimson Peak.





	Deception

The winter was soon hitting New Orleans the wind bit into my tiny frame as I rode the streets, my draft horse doing his best not to slide in the slush that now caked the road. I was headed over to Alan's practice, he wished to meet me after his final patient, he wanted to see how our baby was doing and wished to show me something, I was a little worried but intrigued at the same time. I reached his building, a kind gentleman holding the reins of my horse as I dismounted and tying him for me. 

I smiled and was about to walk inside, just as I was entering a man and a woman were leaving, I noticed they both had British accents as i heard their heated discussion, she didn't notice me, she pushed the door into me, I slid on the ice on the stairs and found myself falling down the stairs, I tumbled and bruised my stomach more. My head thwacked against the pavement, I was very disorientated no body stopped to help everyone jut stared. 

The man ran down to me, I could hear his voice but couldn't make out words. "Thomas leave my wife alone!" Alan exclaimed, I turned my head to him the best I could, but found my eyes closing and the darkness consumed me. I wake up a while later, Alan sits with his head in his hands, and the British gentleman sits on the other side of me. 

"Alan." I whisper softly. He stirs and his gaze meets mine. "The baby?" I asked looking at my blood stained dress. 

"I am sorry my love but we lost her, Sofia is no longer with us." He said caressing the side of my face, tears threatened to fall but I wouldn't cry in front of a stranger. 

"I am so sorry, I'll have to inform Lucille on what happened." He said leaping up and leaving both Alan and I. That's when my tears fell. "Oh Jess!" He exclaimed and began to hug me.  

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked looking at him. 

"Nothing." He answered. 

"Your mother is going to be most disappointed." I reminded him. 

"Don't think about her." He said gently stroking my hair. 

The man came back into the room and I stopped crying immediately. Alan squeezed me a little tighter gently to him. "We wish to make  it up to you by inviting you two to our home in England to Allerdale Hall." He said. I looked at Alan. 

"Thomas Sharp this is my wife Jessica but she prefers Jess," he finally introduced us. "I'm busy for the next two weeks, and I most certainly don't want my wife to go alone, she's ill I must tend her." Alan answered. 

"She would get all the help she needs in England, we have the finest doctors." He said, almost desperately. 

"I'll be okay." I told him attempting to push myself off the bed. 

"You're too weak to go alone." He told me. 

"Alan I'm a strong woman, I can take care of myself." I insisted.

"I know but I'll just worry with that distance between us." He said gently lifting me off the bed. 

"I'm sure Mr Sharp will do his best to take care of me." I replied looking at him, he seemed to shuffle, a little uncomfortable perhaps? I changed out of my dirty dress and into a clean one, Alan helped me walk to the station. 

"Be careful, just be cautious." He said, gently holding two hands on either side of my head and then kissed me, I boarded the train and waved to Alan, I was sad to leave him, it felt strange without him by my side, but this was an offer we had to take up. I lay down on the bed. Thomas and Lucille exchanging glances, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, weak from today's events.


End file.
